


Unmet thoughts

by Loveforthestory



Series: More Love for Revolution [13]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Charloe flowing through this one too, F/M, prompt 56 for the Armada, this story is connected to 'Stripped' A Charloe piece, unmet thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveforthestory/pseuds/Loveforthestory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charlie thinks of Bass and Bass thinks of Charlie, Connor thinks of her.</p><p>"Charlie. She is strong. Intelligent. Stubborn. Hot. Beautiful when firing her gun. Dangerous. Reckless.  Even more dangerous when she is fighting together alongside Miles and his dad."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmet thoughts

**This is the second piece for prompt #56 for the Armada. The first piece is 'Stripped' and is a Charloe piecec. This piece is another side of that story. Both stories are connected.**  

Unmet thoughts

 She had told him she was not like the girls back home. He had told her that _no_ , she was definitely not like them. 

Charlie. She is strong. Intelligent. Stubborn. Hot. Beautiful when firing her gun. Dangerous. Reckless.  Even more dangerous when she is fighting together alongside Miles and his dad. 

He thinks about Miles Matheson. 

And then he thinks about his dad. He watches him, as his dad is sitting next to him on another log, next to his own as they both share a fire. It is a couple of hours after nightfall. The temperatures up north dropping faster this time of year than he was used to back in Mexico.  His dad is sitting with his elbows on his knees. His is not paying attention to him, well at least, not much right now. Connor knows as he has already figured out he has to share his dad with  Miles Matheson. 

What is new, or maybe it is not new but he just only sees it now, is that he is sharing his dad right now with Charlie. His dad’s eyes on her, sitting across camp in the shadow of an abandoned structure behind her. Her eyes on him when he thinks he is not looking. But Connor is looking. He is paying attention. To her. 

He had slept with her, once,  there in New Vegas. And he had made the mistake of thinking it had been about him. He was used to girls wanting him and only him, back in Mexico. Being the closest what Nunez had to a son gave him access to unlimited admiration from giggling or not so giggling but still hot and willing girls. He always felt king and in control of his bedroom and the girls in his bed. But her. Charlie. She had set a whole new set of rules. She had been in charge. But it had not been about him. 

It had been about her release and her loosing herself in something and finding something to make her forget the fact that death was so close. He was just only understanding how close. He was just understanding how very right she had been. The part his mom had given him slowly fading. Losing hope himself. Things more dark took their place.

He could look back at Vegas now and understand that it had been about something else. Someone else. 

Charlie. Always claiming with that blazing attitude of her she does not need anyone. Connor knows it is bullshit. Everyone needs someone. Even her. 

And he knows this is not a possibility of love, not with her. This is not something that will grow even close to that. Maybe it is friendship. Maybe. Although Charlie won’t let anyone close to her, not like that. He cannot blame her after everything she has been through.

She does not talk that much to him. Every now and then she opens up to him or he hears something from his dad or through a conversation between Charlie and the psycho blonde that is her mom. He has not heard her whole story. But he has heard enough. Charlie has been through enough.

And he knows he should walk away from her, from whatever it is between them even if it one sided. From his side. He knows he should walk away from her. He should let her go. The reason sitting and brooding in a black leather jacket and currently sitting next to him.

Connor  scrapes his throat.  Bass looks at him as he gets up from his log.  His voice is raspy in the night.  ‘You all right?’

Connor feels a fast grin coming up at the way his dad is already craving to look at her again.  ‘Just need to take a piss.’

Bass nods and when Connor walks away from him, his dad’s eyes are already moving back to Charlie again. She is eating something and he watches her one more time before he turns around and starts to walk. His blades strapped to his hips.

Connor starts to walk, to a secluded private place not far from camp he has discovered two days ago. Charlie won’t let him close, he knows that. But fuck. He has seen her fight, he has seen her practice with Miles and his dad.

And the way she moves, she fights, that dimple of hers coming out in the open when she is smiling. Her hips. Every single thing about her, makes him hard now he is alone and he gives himself a moment to blow off some steam. Charlie does that to you. She does not give you a chance to look away.

And he needs to pump out frustration out of his body here in the dark.  She is the only woman right here and right now that has class and attitude enough to be interesting. And his mind takes him back to the past, here in the present.  Just for a little while he has her. He does not have to share her. Someone wanting him, someone wanting him for him. Someone he can be enough for.

And she turns into a willing Charlie inside his private thoughts. A Charlie who lets him close, who wants him and only him, just like the girls at home. She is still here, her strong stubborn self. Dangerous, reckless and with a blade in her hand Charlie. But she is also more than willing to be with him.

Connor’s breathes comes deep and raw from inside his chest, his low rough edged moans filling the space of the forest. She does not know where he came from, what he did. His hand moves to his black jeans as his boots, he once bought in Mexico, are firmly placed on the forest ground around him. He is hard already. He hears the sound of his zipper. His hand moving in a familiar way to his dick.  She does not know who he was, who he still is. He is not his dad, or maybe he is. He just knows he is not her play ball of lust anymore. And yet, still, he can still not shake her out of his system.

He wants to show her. Who he is. What he can do. Who he was. What he did. What he can be. All the things he can do to her. Control and being something and someone and lust and pleasure are battling in his mind to show her, there in his fantasy. There were he has her for a while.

He thinks of her. Connor sees Charlie smirk, and this time she smirks at him. This time those eyes of her looking for a man, are for him.

His fingers wrap themselves around his cock, as Connor is pumping into his hand. Thinking about her. His thoughts taking him where they want them to take him. His hands trailing her hips, her fingers going over his chest. His lips warm and wet from his tongue that is adding wetness to it. Her thighs close, him between them.  Her eyes acknowledging him, telling him he is someone. A man willing to open up for, to be with.

He closes his eyes as Connor is  tilting his head back. Imagining what it is like to enter her, to play her, to make her his, to overpower her. To overpower a woman that cannot be overpowered. But in his thoughts he can. She will let him. He feels her breathe and warmth. Connor hears her moan, as the movements of his hand become more frantic. His breathing low and rough in his chest. And he sees her, coming undone as he gets lost and comes in his own hand. The sticky warmth of his release over his fingers as his mind is filled with one woman.

Just for a little while he has her. He does not have to share her. Someone wanting him, someone wanting him for him. Someone he can be enough for. Her. Charlie. Unmet thoughts with himself in hand under the cover of darkness in a silent forest.

* * *

  **Author’s Note   I wanted to show the complexity at this point of the story. Charlie thinking of Bass. Bass thinking of her. Connor observing and yet feeling the pull towards Charlie, unable to stop thinkng about her here. Thank you so much for reading! Love fromLove**


End file.
